Errand
by Lycara
Summary: ›› A simple task, only soon, the package gets stolen; almost catching the thieves but only to bump into someone while they make the getaway. Conclusion? A very angry girl forcing a very unwilling boy to get the item back. ‹‹ Sync x Anise ;; Three-shot
1. Part One: Start

**Disclaimer**: If it were, wouldn't the pairing be obvious?  
**Notes**: I don't really think there're really spoilers? Pre-game/before Luke & Company. I did my best to keep them in character but it _might_ be a little OOC… Third person focused on Anise. Short chapter.  
I doing my very best on this fic. ;o; Though, there might be some mistakes in it as well…

_Pairing_: Sync/Anise  
_Genre_: Romance & Humor ; K+  
_Summary_: A simple task, only soon, the package gets stolen; almost catching the thieves but only to bump into someone while they make the getaway. Conclusion? A very angry girl forcing a very unwilling boy to get the item back. Sync × Anise ;; Three-shot

Oh, by the way, Sakura Moon and I created a SynAni collaboration FF account and LJ comm.; the links are on my profile, the rules and info is all there if you want to know more.

Anyways: Pfft, I think the summary's way better than the actual story… Yet I did my very best on everything! 8D

Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think! It'd mean very much to me!

* * *

**. : Errand : .  
**Part One: Start

She sighed. Her day off, free from her duties for the day of a Fon Master Guardian – yet here she was, running an errand where she would be spending the time for herself, excluding the parts making sure her mama and papa don't get scammed again of course. What a way to spend one's break.

It was a simple task: get the requested item and give it to Legretta – item_s_ if you include the Miracle Gels. She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice.

_Everyone's busy_, Legretta said. _You have the day off, correct? I want you to stop by the shop to get the Commandant's item then return to give them to me._

_Erm_, she began.

She shook herself out of the memory not wanting to relive the long lecture Legretta gave her when she merely uttered a word; clearly the Major was not in a good mood. She grumbled to herself, taking her time walking to the shop.

She looked around the selections once she entered the store, locating the item near the line of weapons. She took it, letting the owner slide the sharp metal in a protective sheathe after she paid for it with the bulky bag full of gald given to her by Legretta. She walked out to get the Miracle gels in the shop next to the one she had been in.

"Okay!" She said to herself; she clutched the items to her body, the sword half-cradled in an arm. The blade wasn't heavy but its weight didn't lower to a comfortable level. Nonetheless, she gotten the items requested, now all she needed to do was give them to the Major then it was time to get some gald! – a secret side job she usually did now and then.

Her footsteps were quicker then earlier, as quick as they could go with the few pounds of metal in her arm. The quicker it got there, the more time of her day off she'd be saving – she should have done that sooner…

"Kyaaa!"

She automatically turned to the sudden cry, "Hm?" She turned just to see some figure rush past her and yank the blade – with the gels tied to it in a small bag – out of her arms. She whirled to the running shape that had the _sword_ she was suppose to give to _Legretta_.

"Get back here!" She yelled, running after the thief in anger. This person had guts stealing in broad daylight and from _her_, Anise Tatlin – Fon Master Guardian. She picked up her speed as people moved out of the way seeing a chase. Where were the darn Oracle Knights when you need them? These people weren't any help either.

_Just a little closer…_ She thought as they turned a sharp corner.

_Bam!_

She collided into something and lost her footing, falling onto her bottom. "Oww…" She winced. "That really hurt!" She instantly remembered the thief, her head snapping up to see him speed away with another person joining him. The items she had spent her precious vacation time to get…

Her eyes were then drawn to the thing – _person_ she had crashed into; she glowered in recognition, gritting her teeth, "_Sync_."

There, knocked to the floor in a similar position that she was in was the masked God-General. "Tch," the boy uttered, recognizing his crasher as well. He sneered, "_Anise_."

He got up, dusting himself off and then looked down at her, "Watch where you're going, little girl."

Her anger grew; she hopped to her feet, "You!" She burst, taking a step closer to him. "Stupid Sync, you made me lose that stupid thief!!!"

"Ch," he said. "What are you talking about?"

Her face felt red from running, frustration, and now, as he observed her, dawning embarrassment. She saw a smirk tug at his lips – the only place where the mask didn't cover – as he put pieces together. "_You_ got robbed?" He snickered which made her forget the brief moment of mortification and made her anger flame. She had a feeling he'd know right away she wasn't chasing a thief for the good of it. She felt like throwing a tantrum, but that was too childish. "That person that ran past here robbed _you_?"

_Cool, Anise, cool._ She told herself.

She felt his smugness grow, "How dumb are you to get _robbed_?"

Her arm lashed out like a viper, her hand grabbing the collar of his uniform and yanked him to her height; the action caught him off guard for a moment. She lifted her head to look at him, "Sync," she said ever too sweetly, a cold smile appearing on her mouth – too bad the mask covered his face and expressions; she would have loved to see the look on his face. "Won't you help me find that thief?"

There were seconds of silence before she received the obvious reply, "No." He said, and from his tone, through gritted teeth. He scoffed and then smirked again. "Why should I help a bratty little girl like you?"

More oil to the fire: her smile grew colder and much sweeter looking, the hold on the fabric covering his neck grew tighter, "You _are_ going to help me get the item back," she answered her voice like ice, "this is _all your fault_."

"_My_ fault?" He snorted in bewilderment. "You're the one who got robbed in the first place. It's _your_ fault."

"But _you're_ the one who got in my way, stopping at a corner turn," she countered. "You're the cause of me losing that thief."

"That gives me no reason to help you," Sync stated, trying to make her release the collar of his uniform with a hand.

Her grip didn't loosen and suddenly gave a glare that would make anyone freeze; she couldn't tell from his expression but from what she could tell by his momentarily motionless hand, she had stopped him for a second. "You _will_ help me," she said, "won't you, Sync?"

"No," was all she received.

"I'll take that mask of yours off," she threatened.

He scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

That won't work huh? "Then I'll just tell the Major _you_ let the thief with the _Commandant's_ weapon get away." She would most likely get yelled at too but she was going to bring him down along with her – one way or another.

He seemed to pause at that, "… Ch." Jackpot! She quickly triumphed. To think he's afraid of Legretta's wrath as well… "That a yes?" She sang.

"Ch."

"Good!" She cheered. "Now, if I let you go you won't run away?"

"Who says I wouldn't?" He asked through clenched teeth.

She grinned, "Then I'll have to resort to this." She let go of his uniform – only to lock her arm around his. "Don't you try to run~" She sang.

He growled, "Let go."

"No," she smiled triumphantly to get on his nerves. He cursed; she ignored him. "Shall we go?"

He snorted, apparently gathering his cool, "Conning little girl."

Her anger boiled again. She did not like being called 'little'. "I'm _not_ little," she seethed, "you stupid, stuck-up bastard." Her words didn't seem to faze him much.

"Really? – you sure look little," he sneered. She jerked him forward, pulling on his entrapped arm, "Let's go." She snapped, half dragging him while he resisted because he did not want to help.

"Heh," he smirked. She glowered. He gave a smug smile knowing he found a button to push, "A little _brat_ that is."

When this was over, she was going to strangle him.

* * *

…… It's so fun making Sync and Anise fight~ cB

Since I'm a bit stuck at one part (even though my twinnie gave me a wonderful idea!), I decided to split the story up so I can meet my deadline (I'm so smart cB tee hee). I didn't want to delay it too long since this thing has been sitting in my folder since – what? – February/March? LOL and since the TOA fandom is slowly dwindling…

I just wanted to offer another (and absolutely MUCH better than my other fic) contribute to the SynAni pair ;D for the world! There really needs to be more SynAni fics, come on! I demand you to contribute to the pairing (I want to read too you know ; o ;) I'm deprived of the fics!

Ah, I did my best! So please **REVIEW**! and tell me what you think. I'll be really happy to see your opinion of _Errand_.

You know you want the next chapter ;DD … _**Don't you**_?

Please and thank you!


	2. Part Two: Getting There

**Notes**: Tried my best to keep them in-character. Chances of mistakes (grammar and spelling). Third person focused on Anise.

I thank you very much for those who reviewed! You make me very happy! 8D

Sorry it took a bit for the second part… School is really eating me alive already. It's not fun. Mostly when you have a 0 period and must get there before 7:00AM. Such a time for school should not exist. D: I hope you can all be patient with me. c:

A small chapter but enjoy and please **REVIEW** once you've read!

* * *

**. : Errand : .  
**Part Two: Heading There

She walked, half-dragging Sync with her, in the direction of where the thief had ran to and asked – while he muttered or cursed under his breath – the townspeople if they saw someone running past holding a weapon.

They got a lead, well at least they _thought_ they had one but it was only one of those last minute errand people running back and forth for and with their items. The other lead led to a very creepy hag trying to sell them something that didn't look legal. The third nearly lead them to falling into a ditch. In short, all their leads were failures and wild goose chases.

_What was with these townspeople?!_ She cried in frustration to herself.

"Why don't you just buy a new one?" Sync grunted after being forced back and forth, up and down the streets for the past forty minutes.

"Don't you think I would have done that already?" She glared up at him.

"Hmph," from the sound of his voice, she could tell he was mocking her; she burst. "Do you think I have enough gald for that _four hundred thousand_ sword?!"

She could almost see him roll his eyes behind his mask, "Annoying," he spoke. "Hurry up and find that thief."

"You're such _great_ help you know?" She let the sarcasm ring heavily in her voice as she looked at him through half-closed eyes.

He didn't say anything but she knew he rolled his eyes from the movement of his head. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Brat," he contradicted.

She huffed, ignoring him, scanning the area for a person that has not already been asked. She spotted a woman tidying up her stand and pulled him along as she walked up to her. "Excuse me!" She called, disguising her annoyance with Sync a few seconds ago, smiling – which earned a snort from the boy who in return got a stamp on the foot and winced – as the woman turned to them.

"How cute," the woman smiled. The lady's words made her want to frown as she continued, "how can I help you two?"

"Um, have you seen someone run past here holding a weapon?" She asked.

"Someone? Hmm…" The woman said in thought, tapping her chin with a finger and tilted her head to the side, "Well, I did see a man run past here like he was in a hurry – he had a big sword that looked really expensive. There was this other guy running along side him as well…"

That sounded like the person who stole the sword. Sync hadn't said a word but he made an impatient hurry-up-and-get-this-over-with sound; she held back the urge to hurt him again and instead continued, "Did you see where they were headed?" She asked as politely as she could, trying to cool her boiling anger. Her mood had grown unpleasant ever since she got robbed and the boy she dragged along didn't make matters easier. She regretted ever doing so; then again it was her anger talking that time but she couldn't take back those words now, when Anise Tatlin decides something she sticks to it!

The woman pointed down the street, "They went down the path and then across to go left." She turned back to them in question. "Are they your friends?"

This woman seemed a little odd. Anise smiled at her, "Something like that…"

A scoff came from _him_, her grip around his arm tightened as she smiled at the female, "Thanks, we'll be leaving now to find them." She yanked on Sync's arm while he grumbled something and followed her in reluctance as she walked down the street.

"Bye you two!" The woman called. "Have fun on your date!"

They both made spluttering noises, the words abruptly making them stop in their tracks as they looked over their shoulder. "What?!" They cried in union and then glared at each other.

The woman tilted her head to the side giving a clueless look, "I'm wrong?"

They just stared at her, "There's no way I'd date him!" She finally spoke making the woman frown in confusion.

"As if I'd go with her," he seemed to glare beneath his mask, turning to look at Anise. "Besides, who would want _you_?"

"Excuse me?!" She screeched, her attention refocused on him. "You take that back!"

"No." He stated. "It's true after all. A violent, snot-nosed, little girl like you? Who'd want _that_?"

"How dare you say that to me!"

"Lover's quarrel?" The woman suddenly interrupted a little dubious.

"NO!" They shouted together, glaring at the woman. They were unaware of the looks they were attracting.

Their glowering didn't seem to work on her as she continued, "But why are you… defensive?"

_Is this woman insane?!_ Her mind shrieked. "I'm not!" At the same time, "Ch, as if." She turned to glare at the boy she still held captive; without warning the bottom of her foot smashed on top of his.

He made a hissing noise and winced at the pain she caused, "You _violent_ girl," he snapped.

"You –" she began.

"Definitely lover's quarrel," the lady interrupted saying more to herself than them.

"No!" They both cried together again.

"But…"

"_No_!!!"

"Yet…?"

She was about to retort but then she remembered the destination they were suppose to be heading to. "Argh!" She shouted in irritation not catching what the lady said. "Nevermind! We need to _go_." She managed through gritted teeth and noticed the onlookers; she gave them such a fierce glare they quickly turned away and went along with their business, though a few brave ones gave glances towards them.

"Ch," he uttered and for once it was in agreement. She pulled him forward, a murderous aura emitting from her, resuming her steps.

"Bye!" The woman called cheerily to them.

"Ugh," she grunted not bothering to turn to the lady in acknowledgment. What was the point? She hoped to get the thieves and over with it without trouble or anything happening.

What bad luck she had today.

-

Straight ahead, right, then up the street, right, up once more until arrived at a more barren area, and then turn left into an alleyway; those were the directions and leads they had gotten from the people who saw the bandits running.

The directions were simple, yes, but the way was actually long – with ever-so unfortunate detours. They turned right and were suddenly accused of stealing by this wacko man it took nearly half an hour to knock him into his senses when he belatedly noticed their clothing belonged to the Oracle. They went up the street and were about to turn right when they were bombarded by a flood of oranges from a wagon which broke – it didn't take a genius to know – by the way.

"What is this?!" She yelled.

"Oranges," Sync stated as if she didn't know what they were.

Her foot slammed on top of his – her anger speaking… again. "I know that! Stop treating me like I'm stupid!"

He winced and growled at her, "You're stupid _and_ violent."

"Why you –"

"Hey!" Someone called. "You kids, out of the way! This road will be closed until this mess gets cleaned up!"

"What?!" She cried.

"Ch, noisy," he uttered leaning his head away from hers.

Despite arguments, they were veered off from their turn and had to wait, they would have gone anyways but the wagon blocked the corner they were going to turn at. She sat down on a doorstep forcing him to sit as well. She had grown accustomed to their, well, entangled arms so that problem didn't really bother her anymore.

She quietly steamed, glaring across the street at the wall of the building and grumbled to herself. She heard Sync scoff but ignored him for the sake of herself. She didn't really feel like taking another route because there was another chance there'd be at least something there to stop them, plus they might end up lost and losing more time.

It really seemed like everything was trying to stop her on purpose.

* * *

And here I end. :0

LOL I'm so sad: I'm still stuck on chapter three (I just can't get through this one part!), I haven't had time to work on it since school making me a zombie… But I'll do my best to work on it!

Anyways, once again, please review!

;D

So, click that button down there! And help motivate me to get through the block I'm on (so you all can have the final chapter yeah?)!


End file.
